


Venting Heat

by WotanAnubis



Category: BattleTech, BattleTech: MechWarrior, BattleTech: Restoration
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Behemoth and the Commander blow off some steam in a spaceship corridor.





	Venting Heat

Jasmine Morrow sat quietly at her table in the _Argo_ lounge. But she didn't feel like she was sitting quietly. Adrenaline still surged through her system, making her feel like she was still in combat planetside. Muscles twitched randomly, trying to get her arms to punch controls that were, at the moment, down in the 'Mech Bay.

"Mind if I join you, Hyena?"

Jasmine looked up from her glass of water to see Behemoth taking a seat at her table. She had a beer in her hand and huge grin on her face.

"Go ahead," Jasmine said, moments after Behemoth had sat down.

"Very kind," Behemoth said. She sighed. "Some drop, huh?"

"We've seen worse," Jasmine said with a calm she didn't quite feel. "At least none of my 'Mech's arms got blown off. I call that a win."

"Poor Dekker took one to the cockpit, though," Behemoth said.

"He'll be out of the med bay in a week or two," Jasmine replied. " _He's_ seen worse, too."

"Yeah, I guess," Behemoth said, as she stared around the lounge. If she was actually looking for something she evidently didn't find it. "Still, feelin' pretty twitchy."

"Same here," said Jasmine, taking a sip of her water.

"Figured as much." Behemoth focused her full attention on Jasmine. She smiled. "We should blow off some steam, if get my meaning."

Jasmine took another drink, mostly to buy herself just the slightest bit of time. Behemoth, as collected and professional as she was out on the battlefield, could be quite... undisciplined... in her off hours. Which was really to be expected from a woman who'd joined up with pirates and mercenaries for the thrill of it.

"My quarters," Jasmine said.

* * * * *

Jasmine and Behemoth were about three quarters of the way towards the commander's quarters when Behemoth pinned Jasmine to the wall and, pressing her amazonian body against hers, kissed her.

Jasmine didn't protest the sudden change of plans. There wasn't anyone around... for now... and they were both still running high. Part of her was actually impressed Behemoth had made it this far and, having come this far, had settled for just kissing. She'd expected the woman to drag her behind some errant crates and strip her naked in the corridors. It wouldn't be the first time, after all.

Her kiss was very impressive as well. Behemoth's mouth pressed hard against Jasmine's lips. Her powerful body enveloped her with her heat. Their tongues met between their parted lips and danced frantically with one another.

As they kissed, Jasmine felt one of Behemoth's legs press against her. Acting more on lustful instinct than any common sense, Jasmine spread her legs for the redhead and soon felt her upper leg brush against her clothed crotch. Jasmine growled against Behemoth's lips. The adrenaline coursing through her body helped the heat she felt against her pussy spread instantly throughout her entire body.

Behemoth pulled away from Jasmine's mouth and kissed her down her chin until she nuzzled her neck.

"These... aren't my quarters," Jasmine gasped as she flung her arms around Behemoth's impressive body, her hips gyrating against the woman's leg.

"Don't care," Behemoth muttered against Jasmine's skin.

"Just saying," Jasmine moaned, between showering kisses all over Behemoth's cheek.

Jasmine felt Behemoth start fiddling with her zippers. Even through the clouds of lust swirling in her mind, Jasmine was aware that she really ought to do something right now. If she just let Behemoth strip her right now they'd never get to her quarters, where there would be a bed and sex toys. And, also, some measure of privacy, in case that happened to be important.

On the other hand, if Behemoth did manage to get her out of her clothes right now, those impressive lips of her would be against her overheating skin that much quicker.

Jasmine grabbed one of Behemoth's grasping hand and coolly guided it to a zipper. The redhaired woman grabbed it and pulled down, revealing Jasmine's sweaty upper body. The former noble took a shuddering breath as she felt the _Argo_ 's recycled air move across her bare skin. Then she moaned softly as Behemoth leaned in and dragged her tongue across her moist skin, lapping up a rivulet of sweat.

As Jasmine struggled out of her jacket, Behemoth squatted down in front of her commander's half-naked body. The red-haired mercenary kissed and lapped at Jasmine smooth, firm skin. It was impossible to say if Behemoth had anything in mind other than the wild desire to taste her body.

Jasmine grabbed her black bra and pulled it up more roughly than was really sensible. Her bare breasts flopped out, exposed to anyone who'd happen to walk into this corridor. And, far more importantly, to Behemoth.

"Here, c'mon," she said.

It was impossible to tell if Behemoth responded to Jasmine's words or simply the sight of her breasts. Whatever the case, her mouth quickly found its way to the commander's chest. The redhead's lips hungrily explored her curves, her tongue slipping out to lap at her skin.

Jasmine found herself moaning softly as Behemoth explored her sensitive flesh. Aroused heat burned in every inch of her body, making her tremble every time Behemoth kissed her. But more than anything else, Jasmine became aware of how wet her pussy was getting, how much her half-naked body began to yearn for Behemoth's hands to yank down her pants and for her mouth to slide down her skin kiss her between her legs.

But Behemoth was oblivious to Jasmine's growing desire, or perhaps didn't care. She seemed more than eager to lavish attention on the commander's firm breasts. She kissed her soft curves and licked the woman's dark nipples, her saliva mingling with Jasmine's sweat. Once in a while, seemingly at some random whim, Behemoth's mouth closed around one of Jasmine's nipples and she suckled eagerly, her tongue twirling around on the commander. Jasmine mewed her pleasure every time, even as her pussy grew more insistent, her clit throbbing in her now too-constricting pants.

"Lower," Jasmine gasped.

"Whatever you say, Commander," Behemoth replied.

For a moment Jasmine wondered if Behemoth's reply had been sarcastic, but then the redhead started kissing her down her body, erasing those doubts. Even as Behemoth's lips and tongue made their way down her skin, Jasmine felt the red-haired amazon start to fumble with her pants.

The thought occurred to Jasmine that being topless out in a ship's corridor was one thing and that having her pants and panties somewhere around her knees was a _very different_ thing. And no matter how few people needed to be in this part of the ship, _someone_ was bound to walk past, see her naked body, see Behemoth kneeling between her legs, and then what?

The thought drifted from Jasmine's mind as quickly as it had arrived. She felt far too excited to be worry about anything other than the distressing lack of Behemoth's mouth on her pussy. Someone could come along? She'd deal with it when- _if_ it happened. And anyway, why should she care?

Jasmine grunted with anticipation when Behemoth finally managed to undo her pants and roughly yanked both it and her panties down to her knees. Jasmine thick pubes were tangled and sticky with sweat and her pussy glimmered with erotic need. The thick scent of her arousal filled the air. The delicious stench of her lust was so strong, Jasmine doubted the air filters would be able to handle it. But the air filters could probably handle it. Almost certainly.

" _Well now..._ " Behemoth purred.

Jasmine, way past subtlety, grabbed Behemoth's head and shoved her face against her dripping pussy. She felt the amazon's hot breath against her intimate folds and shuddered. Then she moaned when the tip of Behemoth's tongue darted across her heated flesh.

Behemoth was almost playful. Her mouth brushed gently against Jasmine's lower lips over and over again, raining a gentle shower of kisses all across her wetness. Her tongue danced all across her moist slit, briefly flicking across one bit of aroused skin, then lapping cat-like at her excited juices. It seemed to Jasmine Behemoth had nothing specific in mind, except simply enjoying herself with her pussy.

But even Behemoth's random attentions were enough to reduce Jasmine to a moaning, quivering mess. Every kiss of her lips or flick of her tongue sent wild pleasure roaring through Jasmine's overheated body. It didn't matter how random or gentle Behemoth was, even the lightest little touch on her excited pussy was amplified tenfold. Erotic fire raged through Jasmine and the only way not to burn up completely was to release just a few hints of her overwhelming pleasure in moans and gasps and shudders.

Jasmine bucked her hips against Behemoth's face, her pleasured body growing tired of the redhead's playful teasing even as her lustful mind still floated blissfully. Behemoth tried to keep a light touch, but no matter where she kissed or licked, she'd find Jasmine's pressed firmly against her lips, yearning, demanding that her animal lusts be satisfied.

"What is all thi-? Oh. _Oh!_ "

Jasmine looked aside. Sumire stood some way down the corridor, eyes wide, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She stared at Behemoth's head moving between Jasmine's half bare legs. She was apparently transfixed by the sight, not trying to look away or turn and run. Sumire simply stood and watched Behemoth pleasure Jasmine.

Jasmine ought to be horrified. Embarrassed. _Something._ Instead she felt... gorgeous. Messily undressed, exposed and sweating, shivering and moaning with pleasure, she must be quite the sight. And if Sumire enjoyed that sight, so much the better. Why not share the joy? Why should Behemoth be the only one to experience her naked body just because she was the one down there between her legs?

Jasmine waved weakly at Sumire.

"You can come... closer if you- unh!" Jasmine's back arched, her sentence cut off into pleasured groans as Behemoth kissed her deeply, pushing her tongue into her pussy. "If... if you like..."

Sumire snapped out of her erotic trance and took a step back. "No. No, thank you. I... I have... There are... We'll talk later."

And with that, Sumire turned on her heel and walked away just barely slow enough that she couldn't be said to be running.

"Pity," Behemoth growled.

"Hmm," Jasmine agreed. "But enough ta-"

Behemoth drove her tongue back into Jasmine. The commander threw her head back against the wall and moaned loudly enough that Sumire was sure to hear it, no matter how fast she'd hurried away. Heated soared through her, radiating out from her core, where Behemoth's agile tongue twisted and writhed.

Jasmine shifted her feet back and forth, trying to remain steady. Lust consumed her mostly naked body, sapping her strength as she struggled to cope with the pleasure Behemoth's assault against her inner walls gave her. She trembled, feeling weak and powerful and wonderful as the redhead between her legs pressed her mouth against her slit and kissed her as deeply as she could.

Jasmine felt her orgasm get ever closer. There was no way she could stop it now. Not with Behemoth between her legs kissing her pussy and lapping at her core. The pleasured fire raging within her had only one outlet left and, moaning and gasping, Jasmine felt her whole reach for that one single moment of perfect release.

Behemoth pulled her mouth away from Jasmine's pussy as abruptly as she'd pressed her lips against it. Before Jasmine could complain - before her lust-addled mind had figured out what had happened - Behemoth had stood up, pressed her clothed body against Jasmine's burning one and lunged between the commander's legs with her right hand.

Jasmine hissed and grunted when she felt Behemoth's hand rubbing her clit, her fingers moved roughly back and forth next to it. Bucking wildly against the mercenary's hand, Jasmine felt her body being driven like a wild animal. Behemoth fingered her hard, an iron glint of complete determination in her eyes.

Jasmine groaned when she came, fiery bliss surging through her overexcited body. She shuddered against Behemoth's amazonian body, her pussy drenching the woman's hand. She barely felt Behemoth's hand sliding down her wet slit or move up again to toy with her clit. All she really felt was her pleasured release.

"Fuck," Behemoth breathed from somewhere far away.

Jasmine mewed as her mostly naked body flew, her climax lifting her higher than even the stars. And all throughout, Behemoth kept fingering her, kept pouring still more pleasure into her lustful body, kept her moaning and orgasming for as long as she could.

Jasmine didn't know when her orgasm finally passed. She collapsed against Behemoth's strong body, her arms wrapped around the mercenary, resting her head on the redhead's shoulder.

"You're amazing," Jasmine panted, kissing Behemoth's neck.

"Gods, you're gorgeous when you come," Behemoth said. "It's really unfair."

"Uh... sorry?" Jasmine said.

"Don't be. Just makes it so much better to make you cum," said Behemoth.

"Oh," said Jasmine. "Good."

Jasmine slowly untangled herself from Behemoth. Pulled up her pants and panties, put her clothes back into place, ran a hand through her hair. She breathed out slowly.

"I need a shower," Jasmine said.

"You really do," said Behemoth.

"So do you," said Jasmine.

Behemoth raised her still glistening fingers. "Shame," she said.

Jasmine kissed her. This time, their kiss was almost gentle. She could still taste herself on Behemoth's tongue and felt a small, delicious shiver run through her body. There was something... perversely enjoyable about licking her own pleasure off another woman's body.

"You know," Jasmine sighed as she regretfully pulled away. " _One day_ we're actually going to make it to my quarters."

"Sure," Behemoth said, with a smile that said she didn't believe it. "Whatever you say, Hyena. See you around?"

Jasmine kissed her one last time. Quickly. "Yeah. Later."

Jasmine watched Behemoth contently saunter away. She leaned back against the corridor wall and drew a deep breath. Right. Show.

And then...

* * * * *

Sumire had things to discuss with Commander Morrow. They weren't important things. They were barely more than formalities. But Jasmine was the company's commander, so she had to sign off on everything. Sumire was utterly professional, her voice nothing but steady and businesslike. There wasn't even so much as a glance that might suggest that perhaps there was also this one other matter that maybe they'd really need to talk about.

"Anything else?" Jasmine said when the last t had been crossed.

"No, that's all," said Sumire.

"Alright, let me put it differently," Jasmine said. "There's something else."

Sumire closed her eyes and sighed. "I... I was unaware you and Behemoth are dating."

Jasmine chuckled. "We're not exactly dating. We just have, ah, very similar ways of unwinding after an engagement."

"I see," Sumire said. "And does that way always involve such public displays?"

"Usually we find something to hide behind," Jasmine said.

"Ah," said Sumire. "So I take you were swept up in the moment, as it were, and didn't really mean to invite me to..."

"Actually, I did," Jasmine said. "I mean, if you felt like watching, I- _we_ would've been more than happy to show you."

"Oh," said Sumire, blushing.

"But I understand if you're not into that," said Jasmine. "Few people are."

"Well, it's just that... I mean..." Sumire stopped, took a breath, then started again. "It was a pretty big shock just walking into the two of you, out in a corridor no less, while you were already plenty busy. But... perhaps... with some... advance warning..."

A huge grin crept across Jasmine's face. " _Really?_ Well then, would you like it if me and Behemoth let you know when we're going to get it on again."

"I..." Sumire hesitated, conflicting desires flashing across her noble face. "Yes, I... I think I'd... Yes, I'd appreciate it."

"And when you know, then what?" Jasmine asked.

"And then we'll see," said Sumire.

Jasmine smiled. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
